I'm So High
by rcf1989
Summary: Charlie decides to make a surprise visit to her aunt Brenda, who failed to keep her promise. What started like a friendly visit may not seem so simple when Charlie tries to get her aunt and Captain Raydor to get along.Genre changed,though humor'll be back
1. Chapter 1

Months have passed by and Brenda broke her promise, 12 months have passed since she last saw her niece, Charlie. Brenda always blamed it on work, which was true, she was always overloaded and when she had free time? Well, soon enough she'd get a call from Gabriel telling her they just got a new case, not to mention all the insanity now going on to fill the new hot spot: Chief of Police.

Sick of waiting, Charlie decided it was time to take action: surprise trip to visit her favourite aunt. It was a surprise to anyone but Fritz, as he helped her to prepare the trip. He had forgiven her after all that happened the previous year and they really were like a family, as for Charlie, Aunt Brenda and Uncle Fritz were the only ones who really knew who she was and also, the ones with whom she could be 'free'. They were strict, but she knew they loved and looked after her. Hell, if a Deputy Chief and a FBI agent weren't strict with a teenager at home, then nobody would.

Fritz had picked up Charlie from the airport, as they planned on letting Brenda found out in her office. However, when Charlie arrived she found the new office almost empty, everyone but Flynn and a woman in her aunt's office were gone. As if showing up in Major Crimes' office wasn't awkward enough with suitcases, doing it when it's almost empty's even worse. Clearing her throat somewhat loudly, Charlie caught Flynn's attention.

"Charlene, what a surprise to see you around here." He said.

"It's Charlie." She said annoyed as she rolled her eyes. "Where's my aunt?"

"Yeah, right, Charlie. Ehh... She's at a crime scene, we got a call about an hour ago." Explained Flynn.

"And how come you're here and not there with her? Aren't you a Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Oh I am, and with a broken leg, too." He said and stood up, showing Charlie the cast. "The Chief doesn't want me limping around so I'm stuck in the office, with paperwork and unplesant visitors." Flynn then pointed to the woman in Brenda's office.

"Sorry about your leg, and who is that woman?" Asked Charlie.

"You said so, _that woman_." Flynn said, using the same words as Brenda.

"I don't think I follow you." She was now confused, not knowing what he meant.

"That's how the Chief calls her. The wicked witch of the west for us, one of the untouchable ones for her status..." He was saying when his phone beeped. As he reached for it, he read the text and shook his head, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Asked a still puzzled Charlie.

"I guess you can know too..." He said and read the text out loud. "_I can hear you, Flynn. These walls are quite thin, and you don't want an investigation against you, do you?"_

That didn't help Charlie to snap out of her confussion, so Flynn decided to go for the most obvious way to solve the puzzle. "Charlie, why don't you go over the Chief's office and wait for her? I'm sure you and the Captain will get along just fine."

"Uh... Okay, I guess."

Charlie had no idea what was going on, but she did as she was told and walked over her aunt's new office. At least, she knew the woman in there was a Captain so she should show her some respect even if it seemed that the woman and her aunt didn't get along. She was sure the Captain had heard Flynn telling Charlie to go over the office, but still that didn't make her forget her newly adquired manners and knocked on the door before she opened the door and walked in with her suitcases.

"Good morning... Captain." Said Charlie, feeling a little awkward as she didn't know the woman before her. At least she knew Lt. Flynn, which was always good.

The brunette was standing on her feet when Charlie walked into the office, and examined her from head to toe, with those green eyes of hers, sometimes so full of rage and others with a strange tenderness. Charlie clearly looked like her aunt, there was no doubt of it and the brunette was only hoping that was the only resemblance between the Johnsons.

"Good morning... Charlie, was it?" She asked politely.

"Finally someone who gets it the right way at the first try!" Exclaimed the teen.

Strangely, that made the brunette woman smile, even if inwardly.

"I know you're a Captain, which means you're above Lieutenant Flynn but... What's your name, if I may ask?" Asked Charlie.

"I see your aunt's manners must've rubbed onto you, somehow." She said, in her usual calm tone. "You'll hear them talk about me behind my back just like Lt. Flynn did earlier, but if you want to put a name to that then that's Sharon Raydor... Or Captain Raydor, if you decide to be like the Chief and point out ranks all the time." Said Sharon.

Nodding, Charlie smiled. "Would it be okay if I called you just... Sharon?"

"Well, that's my name after all." The brunette answered, smiling back.

Charlie finally closed the door behind her, and stepped into the office, sitting in her aunt's chair just as Sharon sat back in the chair she was previously sitting at. Trying to make sure nobody was coming, namely Brenda, Charlie checked her desk trying to find something, making Sharon raise a brow and observe the teen cautiously.

"May I ask what you're trying to find?" Asked Sharon.

"Do you know where the hell my aunt keeps her candy? I'm starving." Said Charlie.

"Well if it were me..." Sharon said as she stood up and walked around the desk, observing it as if she had x-ray vision and finally pulled the first drawer and removed a couple of folders that were hiding the oh so wanted treasure. "Bingo."

"How did you... You have a drawer like this too, don't you?" Asked Charlie.

Nodding, Sharon reached for a couple of chocolate bars and handed one to Charlie as the other was for her. "I guess it's a non written requirement: women must have sweet tooth and keep a secret candy drawer in order to reach powerful positions within LAPD."

Said comment made Charlie laughed as she was eating her bar, making her wonder why everyone seemed to hate Sharon so much, and that was her next question.

"Why everyone seems to hate you so nice around here? You seem nice." Said the teen, finishing her bar.

Sighing, Sharon ate what was left of hers. "Your aunt and I just butt heads too much, we're very alike even if... Well we're at each others throat all the time. Then you should know that belonging to Internal Affairs comes with the automatic hate from the rest of the LAPD."

"Why?" Asked Charlie as she reached for more candy.

"Internal Affairs equals to be untouchable, almost. And, also add I have my own little department just like your aunt does, I'm charge of FID." Explained Sharon.

"What is it?" Asked Charlie, again.

"Force Investigation Division. To make it short: when an officer discharges their gun against a civilian, we must investigate why it happened and if it said situation required such meassure. Usually, I have to deal with 72-hour deadlines and when there's a dead civilian and also a dead officer? Well, let's just say your aunt and I made each other's life close to impossible." Said Sharon, trying to keep her calm face on.

"So that's why you two don't get along? But you're nice... Aunt Brenda should get to know you, like... Outside work, you know?" Said Charlie and then smiled wickedly, just like her aunt.

"What? No! That will never happen, Charlie." Said Sharon trying not to laugh though it turned out an easy task as she had seen that smile before. "Oh gosh, you have the same face as the Chief when she's scheming something."

"I've been told! So why... Why don't you join us for dinner tonight? Uncle Fritz leaves in a few hours so it would be just us and Aunt Brenda." Something was obvious, Charlie wanted to help her aunt and Sharon to get along.

"I don't think it will be a wise idea, Charlie. I appreciate the invitation but I politely decline to save you from a huge headache, not to..." Sharon was interrumpted by the phone, as it started to ring.

Charlie took a look at the phone in her aunt's desk and she had no idea what button to press, so she looked at Sharon in hopes she'd know how to handle it. Nodding, the brunette stood up and walked around the table. Rolling her eyes, she pressed a button as she picked it up.

"What is it, Flynn?" Asked Sharon.

"Calm down, Captain. The Chief's calling." Said Flynn.

"I was perfectly fine until I had to hear your voice, Lieutenant, and that's not the way to talk to a superior either." Sharon was clearly pissed. "Anyway, did you tell her I'm with Charlie in her office?"

"Oh no, I only told her she has a pleasant surprise waiting for her." Flynn, on the other hand, was enjoying it.

"Okay, put her through." Said Sharon and hand it the phone to Charlie. "I'm sure you'll be more of a pleasant surprise than I am."

Nodding Charlie took over the conversation. "Hey, Aunt Brenda."

"Charlie?" Asked a shocked Brenda. "Wha... What are you doing in my office?"

"Surprise visit! Uncle Fritz help me with it." Explained the teen, glad to be talking with her aunt, finally.

"It's... It's alright, I'll try to be home early for dinner. You know, Fritz won't be home this weekend..."

"Yeah, I know, he told me when he picked me up from the airport. It's fine."

"I hope Lieutenant Flynn is behaving like he should with you." Said Brenda, concerned as she knew about his humor.

"Oh it was alright, I'm with Sharon in your office. She's nice." Said Charlie and smiled as she said so, as Sharon smiled back at her while she pressed the 'speaker' button in the phone so both could hear the conversation.

"Sharon?" Asked Brenda as she couldn't think of anyone with that name. "Sharon who, Charlie?"

"Good morning, Chief." Said Sharon in a soothing tone.

"Oh, that woman!" Muttered Brenda under her breath and shortly recovered. "Captain Raydor... May I ask what are you doing in my office?"

"Well I stopped by to bring you the final report in the last case our divisions shared, and while waiting I met your niece." Explained Sharon.

"Oh my! I forgot about it, I'm so sorry Captain." Said Brenda.

"It's fine Chief, I'll stop by later again to bring them to you. Now, I was wondering something..." She said and looked at Charlie for a second.

"What is it, Captain?" Brenda's hesitation was obvious in her voice.

"Well Charlie's told me she's starving and I don't think empting your candy drawer will do any good, so would it be okay if I take her out to have lunch with me?" Asked Sharon, still wondering where did that thought come from.

"Oh wow... That's... Shocking and nice at the same time, Captain. But for as long as it doesn't mess with any of your investigations..." Said a shocked Brenda.

"They're all closed as we speak, Chief."

"Can I go, Aunt Brenda?" Asked now Charlie.

"Well it seems you and Captain Raydor get along just fine so I guess you can go." Said Brenda. "Captain?"

"Yes, Chief?" Asked Sharon.

"Look after her, please. Do not let anyone or anything hurt her, do you understand?" Ordered Brenda.

"I'll risk getting an investigation handled by my own department if I must to keep her safe." Said Sharon, seriously and meaning every word.

"I'll be fine, Aunt Brenda." Said Charlie.

"Just keep your phone with you, Charlie. I'll call you later." Brenda then hung up the phone, and so did Sharon with the one in the office.

Tidying up the room in silence, both brunettes then left the office and walked by a stunned Flynn, who had been listening to the full phone conversation and expected some short of fighting between Brenda and Sharon, and so he was disappointed as it never happened.

After a quick stop in Sharon's office, just to drop the file she had been carrying all day for Brenda, and to collect her purse, she and Charlie finally walked out of the new LAPD building and down three blocks away to her car. The walk was silent yet it wasn't awkward, at least not as much as when they first met. Somehow, Charlie felt she could trust the Captain and she hardly got that feeling from an adult, let alone one she had barely known for half an hour.

As the suitcases were in the truck of Sharon's new car, they both got into the car and finally left to have lunch, only to find out the real reason why Sharon had been so... Caring: she was starving. She didn't eat anything in over twelve hours and her stomach was demanding food. Yes, Captain Raydor may have decieved a lot of people in this day, but deep down she was still that woman always playing by her rule book to get her own way, and going out for lunch was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: thanks for the nice reviews! Not only to those of you who left them here but also those of you who told me privately or in other sites. Some of you may kill me with this chapter, first for a missing scene which I promise will be explained and filled in upcoming chapters and the ending. I decided to give it a little dramatic twist, which will be resolved at some point in chapter 3.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant had been calm, silent, but it wasn't an awkward or uncomfortable one. Maybe a bit boring for Charlie's taste as she was used to talk or listen to some music whenever she was on a car, but it didn't bother her to be in silence with Sharon. There was something about the Captain that kept the teen curious and she really wanted to get to know her aunt's nemesis, if Sharon deserved such title anyway, as there were certain things mysterious about the brunette.

The restaurant couldn't have been more elegant and expensive. _'Clearly, she likes the finest things in life.' _Thought Charlie as she looked around her, more impressed as the waiter walked to them and had ready a table for Sharon, yet this time was for two. The Captain was a regular, and soon Charlie understood why: the food, feel and everything in general was excellent.

As they were enjoying their lunch, Charlie decided it was time to start her little interrogation even if it meant getting an annoying Sharon in return.

"So... This is quite an expensive place, isn't it?" Said Charlie, trying to break the ice.

Looking over her rimmed glasses, eye brow raised, Sharon replied. "If you ask about something's price or even just wonder it, then you cannot afford it. Therefore, don't ever ask."

"Why?"

"It's tasteless, and if you're around a bunch of snobs they get easily annoyed." Sharon was trying to remain as calm as possible while trying to suppress a giggle...

Giggle that Charlie was unable to control as she tried to talk again. "So... So you... You're like... Rich or something?"

Taking a sip of her red wine, Sharon replied carefully as she placed the glass back on the table. "I guess you could say so... I think that annoys your aunt, whenever she senses someone in an Armani suit and clicking heels on the floor? That's me."

Charlie was laughing again, still not understanding why everyone hated the woman across the table so much. "I don't get why they hate you... You're nice and funny, in you own way..."

"...But you don't deal with me at work, that's the reason why they hate me." Finished Sharon.

"You only do your job, right?"

"Which makes everyone angry, most of the time. They loathe my little rule book."

"What rule book?"

"Oh well... You know how following the rules can be, and when you try to make others follow them so you can benefit from it just because your investigation must come first... And when you get on your own, they hate you for it." Explained Sharon.

As the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Charlie dropped it and went back to her food and drink. She begged Sharon to let her have a glass of wine, although she would've let the girl have a sip of her glass had to say no for a few reasons: The Chief, Charlie's age and being a cop herself. But mostly, it was the first reason why the wine was denied to Charlie.

It wasn't until they ordered their dessert, hot chocolate cake, when Charlie decided to try to get to know Sharon again.

"You're not wearing a ring." Said Charlie, trying to sound casual.

"Mmh?" Was all she got from Sharon.

"A ring... A... Well... You're not married, are you?" That was it, straight to the point, like her aunt.

"Pardon me?" Managed to ask Sharon, almost choking with her wine.

"You're not wearing a wedding band. So everyone usually will take that as unmarried." Trying to say Charlie, as she noticed she was making Sharon uncomfortable.

"So? Half the men in the LAPD remove their wedding bands, some women too. Is that your point, that I'm unmarried just because I don't wear a frakking golden ring in my finger?" Asked Sharon, well not asked, she was already spitting venom not only with words but through her now deep green eyes.

"I'm sorry." Said Charlie and looked down, meaning her apology. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then don't talk, ask, or assume what you shouldn't, Charlie." Sharon said, trying to calm down.

"I only want to know you better... That way I can make Aunt Brenda see you're not as bad as she thinks." Said the teen, still looking down.

Somehow, Sharon started to feel sympathetic for the girl, which made her feel bad for her reaction and that was something very strange. "Charlie..." No response. "Charlie, look at me." She said and the teen finally looked up. "I'm shocked and flattered at the same time, and yet you should've told me you want to get to know me... It doesn't make really sense right now but I guess you have a point, if it helps me and the Chief to work better then I can tell you the whole LAPD will owe you big time."

"Are you mad?" Asked the teen, carefully.

Sharon smiled, just as her eyes looked like they did until a few minutes ago, back to a green yet almost grey calmness. "Do I look mad?"

"No, not really."

"And do you know why? Easy: I'm not." She said and then thanked the waiter as he served their cake, leaving as quickly as he arrived, Sharon then continued their conversation. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Are you married?" Asked Charlie, as she approached her cake.

"You're just dying to know that, aren't you?" Sighing, and after taken a spoonful of her slice of cake, Sharon finally replied. "No, I'm not married. I was years ago, though." She said, and soon after those words left her mind, she regreted those last words.

"I'm sorry... Did... Didn't it work well?"

"I'd rather not talk about that, Charlie." Said a now teary eyed Sharon. She didn't want to bring back those memories, she was over all that happened, or almost as certain days it invaded her mind, and the pain was still there but she had managed to burried in the darkest corner of both her heart and brain.

Just like if it was guided by the most overwelming feeling Charlie ever felt, she reached for the Captain's hand across the table and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Please, Sharon... I won't tell Aunt Brenda, I promise." Said Charlie, almost begging. "I feel like... Like whatever happened made you who you are now."

A light chuckle escaped Sharon's lips as she heard what Charlie was saying. "You're... You're right, it's the major reason I am who I am nowadays."

Holding now Sharon's hand, Charlie did her best to try to get the woman to speak... And when the whole speech was given? Well, Charlie clearly felt bad for Sharon, it was something she didn't see coming at all, but also she felt bad for making the Captain remember everything just to satisfy her curiosity. Excusing herself, Sharon took her purse and made a quick trip to the ladies room. She had sed a few tears, even if she fought hard against them, and so she had to fix her make up, and all half wondering why she shared that secret with her boss' niece yet also knowing why she did. It had been kept secret for a long time, and now, someone so young, so different than herself even understood why Sharon Raydor was the kind of woman everyone loved to hate.

Lunch was over and the bill was paid, when they were making their way back to Sharon's car and decided it was time Charlie unpacked her stuff, which meant going to the Chief's house. However, not everything seemed as easy as they expected it to be: people running and screaming, gunshots were heard through the street, and even worse, dead bodies on the road, even police officers. This only meant one thing: sweet, fun and caring Sharon was gone, Captain tough as nails Raydor was back.

Parking the car the best she could, as gunshots were still heard, Sharon called for back-up before stepping out of her car. Reaching for her gun and badge, both placed in her bag, plus the kevlar under her seat, her good old bulletproof vest already protecting her, she took one final look at Charlie.

"Do not get out of the car, do you understand? We don't know who is here, how many people got injured or the shooters, so stay there and if you hear too many shoots just try to hide as much as you can." Ordered Sharon and then left.

Minutes passed, they were so long, so much they seemed hours to Charlie. At first it was easy for her to spot Sharon, her long beautiful hair was easy to spot but at some point it was gone, there was not sight of her new... Friend? Mentor? Fake aunt? Well, there was no way in hell to spot Sharon Raydor and that made the teen worry. What if something had happened to her and nobody had noticed? What if she was hurt or unconcious or worse... Dead?

As those thoughts travelled, filled and infected Charlie's mind, the girl unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of her car. She didn't care about the consequences, she only wanted to make sure the woman she was getting to know was alright. She didn't know what to do, actually, where to go except following the voices of other police officers and avoiding the fire. That was it until she tripped with someone, in a somewhat dark corner and next Charlie knew was the feeling of a cold gun against her skull. That was it, her end, and not also hers but Sharon's as Brenda would kill the woman for not protecting her niece properly.

As she heard the next gunshot, Charlie shut her eyes tight and shook, trying her best not to scream but somehow she didn't fall, neither fade to black. The cold feeling against her skin was gone and then she was pulled into a tight embrace, she didn't know who it was until she recognized that smell, a light touch of lavender mixed with a subtle hint of vanilla and strawberries... So intoxicating and aluring all at once, so easy to recognize as Charlie only met a woman carrying such wonderful smell: Sharon Raydor.

Soon the embrace was over as Sharon was doing a quick exam on her to make sure Charlie was alright.

"I told you to stay in the car! You almost got yourself killed!" Screamed Sharon.

"I was worried... I didn't see you anymore." Said Charlie, close to tears.

"I don't care! Brenda would kill me if the slightest scratch appears in your skin."

"She wouldn't..."

"She would, your aunt despites me with all her might and if I give her the smallest reason to replace me, even if she's not my direct boss, she will Charlie." Said Sharon and hugged the girl again, now even kissing the top of her head. "My God, don't do that ever again. You scared me, Charlie. I care more than I should for you, just... Promise me you're not doing this again, if I tell you to stay in the car, just do it. And if you're scared then go and call for more back-up, or even your aunt."

"I promise, I'm not leaving the car again." Said Charlie, right before she started to sob. She had been so scared, and still was, but somehow knowing Sharon was there for her made her feel safe.

Breaking their embrace again, they now walked back to Sharon's car and quite succesfully until a new gunshot was heard. Sharon had pulled them both down to the ground, but then there was something warm coming from nowhere.

"You're bleeding." One of them said, yet none knew who was the one talking due to the confussion, shock and panic of the situation


	3. Chapter 3

"_You're bleeding..."_

Those words where echoing through her mind, again and again, just as she was being rushed through the ER. Also the images, just like if a movie in slow motion, were flashing thought her mind. She was concious but barely paying attention to what the people arond her were saying. Moved from a stretcher to another, her eyes being checked as it was the only way to know she was still reacting, she was too shocked to say a word, like if she had just forgotten how to speak. Constant vital signs checked, blood tranfusions on the way, and an OP getting ready for her upcoming surgery.

That Friday had been a bloody bath for the LAPD, but also for the gangs involved, over thirty people had died that afternoon in both sides, with another fifty injured, a dozen in critical condition and half a dozen more fighting for their lives.

The only unit that didn't have any of their members affected in some way, shape or form, was Major Crimes. Some would thought that FID wouldn't be involved considering what they did, but as soon as Captain Sharon Raydor got involved, her whole team joined her.

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson was more worried than she was letting it show, unless you took a look at the bin in her office filled with candy wraps. She hadn't heard from her niece, Charlie, ever since they had that phone call with Captain Raydor involved. Somehow, Brenda was only blaming the Captain for carrying Charlie along but she also knew she had allowed her niece to go with the brunette out for lunch. Sure, Sharon had promised Brenda she'd do anything to protect Charlie, but the thing is... Nobody had heard from the Captain after she called for back-up.

Not being able to take it anymore, and considering Fritz had left already, Brenda didn't have anything to do. All investigations had been pulled back to give priority to the bloody bath, all departments working together. Major Crimes was in charge of all the interrogations but so far there were no suspects so Brenda was free to do as she pleased, and right now that was going to Cedars, as all the officers involved, dead, injured or in need of any kind of medical attention, were in said hospital, and she could only hope Charlie was there too.

Cedars was a mess. Too many people was there for Brenda's liking. Nobody really knew what was going on, and the only way to get information was either bribing a nurse or sneaking around. At least, considering how police filled it was, you couldn't be kicked out by security but only if you were an officer, relatives didn't get that privilege.

At that point, Brenda didn't care who she was able to find first: Sharon or Charlie. As long as she got to one of them, then she could get information, first hand, and also find out where the other was. Of course, if Brenda found Sharon first and the Captain said that Charlie was either dead or injured severely... Then, well, hell hath no fury like a guilt and rage driven Deputy Chief against her so called nemesis.

After a good half an hour searching, Brenda finally found one of them, laying down in a bed and resting. Stiches in her forehead, a few scracthes in a hand and cheek and a bandage in a shoulder. Swallowing, Brenda sat on the edge of the bed and took the woman's hand in her own, making her open her eyes, brown greeting brown.

"Aunt Brenda!" Exclaimed Charlie, glad to see her aunt, finally.

"Hey... How... How are you?" Asked Brenda, too typical but she had been so worried that her mind couldn't provide her with anything better.

"Okay, I think. Scratches, a not so deep cut in my forehead and..."

"And?"

"Some skin missing my shoulder... Nothing, nothing serious, a bullet was too close but it didn't hit me." Explained the teen.

"Didn't hit you? Charlie... That bullet wounded you, it could've been much worse and you know that." Said Brenda, worry painted all over her face.

"It could but..." Said Charlie but stopped mid sentence, looking up at her aunt. "How's Sharon? Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I don't... I don't know, Charlie. Nobody's heard from or about her since she called for back-up. Nobody knows if she's... Among those lucky ones with minor injures or none at all, in critical condition, surgery or... Dead." Said Brenda, not really liking that situation at all.

"Bu-but... If that bullet... She must've took it when... When she pulled us both down when someone shoot at us..." Charlie was starting to crack again, like she did earlier that day when Sharon simply killed the man pointing at Charlie's head with a gun and about to unload it in her little brain. "What... What if she's... Dead? It's my fault! I-I shou-should've stayed in-in the car li-like she said..."

Placing her bag in the nightstand next to the bed, Brenda then laid down next to her niece and hugged her as she cried. She couldn't understand why but not only Charlie had gotten attached to the Captian who also kept her word to keep the teen as safe as she could if anything happened, as at that point everything was looking dark: either Sharon was dead or probably in surgery with a bullet in her chest and a huge loss of blood along the way. Minutes passed, and as Charlie seemed to calm down, Brenda asked her to tell her, as well as she could, what had happened.

Charlie obliged, starting with the orders within the car to stepping out because she couldn't spot the Captain anymore, followed by how a man kind of held her hostage during the situation and how Sharon put a bullet in his head to rescue her. After that everything was a bit blury for the teen, she managed to explain how they reached the brunette's car and how, right then, shooting started again but this time in their direction and how Sharon pulled them down, not uttering a word even if she had been hit by at least a bullet. Next thing she remembered was being in the hospital and asking for the Captain's condition but nobody was able to provide her with information; Charlie even called her, as at some point she had managed to get the brunette's number, but nobody picked up the cell.

Promising she'd find the Captain, no matter what her state was, Brenda left Charlie alone for a while as she needed to do her little prying around the hospital. Taking not too long, Brenda finally gathered the information she wanted but only after lying a little... Nothing too serious... Except being a long lost sister of the Captain, who still didn't know about their relativeness as Brenda was going to tell her that night over dinner, and as she finally knew how their niece was, it was only logical for her to worry about her long lost _beloved_ Sharon was doing. After all, _family is family_... Right?

Walking back to Charlie's side, Brenda was trying to remember everything she was told. Luckily, the teen had been given the all clear to leave which made things easier.

"So? How is she?" Asked the eager teen.

"Not so well." Said Brenda, trying to be careful with her words as Charlie didn't need more drama in that day.

"What do you mean?"

Sighing, Brenda gave her the most truthful yet quiet answer she could think off. "Captain Raydor's in surgery right now... Her condition's critical, almost a dead or alive situation... The bullet that reached your shoulder... Is in her chest and they're working now to remove it, she lost a lot of blood as well but at least... At least she was still concious when they brought her here."

Feeling like she was about to cry, Charlie looked down to the floor. "We can't do anything, can we?"

"I'm afraid we can't, sweetie." Said Brenda and hugged her niece again. "However, they have our numbers to call us as soon as there are more news about her condition."

"Why? We're not family." Said a puzzled Charlie.

"Let's pretend the Captain's your aunt who doesn't know anything because I recently found out we're long lost sisters and I was planning on telling her tonight while we all had a lovely dinner." Explained Brenda, as she managed to make her niece smile.

"You're the biggest lair of the century."

"I'm just good at what I do. Now, let's go home, there's nothing we can do here." Said Brenda and, finally, both left the hospital while eagerly awaiting for a phonecall.


	4. Chapter 4

It was too late at night, or too early in the morning, depending how you look at it, when Brenda got a call from Lt. Provenza telling her they had the first suspects in the investigation and that she was needed to start interviewing them. Sighing, she got out of bed, got dressed and let a quick note for Charlie, informing her about where she'll be and to call her if she needed her.

As she arrived, Brenda noticed how everyone was worn out, no matter the department they belonged to, they all had been pulling extra hours and the only ones getting some rest were the heads of each department, which was why Brenda was still like new compared to her team... Or Pope for that matter, who had been pestering everyone all day long and took some of his angry out on Brenda as soon as she got into her office, storming in.

"Where the hell had you been all day?" Asked Pope.

"Let's see... First at a crime scene and ever since that... Bloody bath happened, working with the rest of major crimes until I had no choice but get bored in my office because there was NOTHING we could do considering what was asigned to us..." Brenda said but Pope cut her.

"So you thought leaving was a good idea?" He yelled.

"Let me finish!" She yelled back. "So after leaving, I went to the hospital to see if Charlie... You know, my niece, was there or not because she had gone out for lunch with Captain Raydor and..."

"Wohoho, are you telling me that you let your niece with Sharon Raydor?" He asked again, surprised at Brenda's trust with the Captain.

"What part of let me finish didn't you get? Let, me or finish?" She asked rather upset as it seemed she couldn't finish. "Yes, I allowed my niece to go out with the Captain because they seem to get along and I had no idea Charlie was visiting, it was a surprise she and Fritz prepared. Anyway... It seems they stumbled upon that... Bloody bath after they left the restaurant they had lunch at and my niece being as stubborn as she is didn't listen to the Captain and both got injured... Now, I'm done."

Sighing, Will sat down in a chair. "How are they? Anything serious?"

"Charlie's doing well, nothing to worry about except the shock and worry and guilt she feels for not following Sharon's orders." Explained Brenda and then walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. "That can't be said about Captain Raydor, though."

"She's not dead, is she?"

"No but... Could be... Before she took Charlie out for lunch I made her promise to look after her and do anything to protect her if anything were to happen and Sharon clearly kept her word." Said Brenda, as she was searching in her candy drawer for something, anything she could grab.

"And that means...?" Asked Will, again.

"It means Captain Raydor is going to be the local hero if she pulls through this. At some point when they were going back to her car, shooting took all over again and it was directed at them, Sharon pulled them both down and the bullet that injured my niece, in a light way, got stuck in the Captain's chest. She's lost a lot of blood and the last I knew some hours ago was that she was in surgery... At least she was concious, barely, when she was brought into the hospital." Explained Brenda, between bitees of a chocolate bar.

"Alright... Alright... Do we have anyone to get any information about her status? As far as I know she doesn't have anyone listed in family for cases like this."

"Eeeh... They'll call me or Charlie."

"What? Why would they do that? Everyone knows you and Captain Raydor can't stand each other!" Said Will, shocked once more.

"Because I told them a little white lie... They believed we're long lost sisters and so Charlie's her niece as well." Said Brenda, trying to look away.

"Brenda, what the hell is going on? This isn't you."

"I don't know, Will. I guess..." Brenda was quite doubtful about why she did what she did but she decided to go with the only logical idea she could come up with. "I guess I did it for my niece, for some reason she has some kind of connection with Captain Raydor and it seems to be mutual considering how she's protected her."

Of course, everyone, and that meant Flynn, Provenza, Tao, Sanchez, Gabriel, Taylor and Buzz, had been listening to the ongoing conversation. Those walls were just too thin.

"So now the wicked witch of the west could kick it anytime and we all are concerned?" Asked Flynn.

"C'mon, don't be so insensitive Flynn, the woman's risked her life for the Chief's niece." Said Taylor.

"You all know what a pain in the ass she'll be if she pulls through this, all kind of honors for the survivors and if they saved someone's life you know what it means..." Said Provenza.

"Couldn't say it better." Said Flynn.

"And don't you all think that maybe, you all could be a little more sympathetic for Captain Raydor? Put aside whatever disliking we all have for her at work and look just into her actions today." Said Gabriel.

"Gabriel has a point, she could either make it or die in the process just to keep the Chief's niece alive." Said Tao.

"Plus she's risking an investigation done by her own team for killing someone..." Added Taylor.

"She what?" Asked both Flynn and Provenza at the same time.

"For what I gathered, one of the gang members was holding the Chief's niece at gunpoint, straight to her head and about to unload the gun when Captain Raydor only needed a single shot to knock him out." Explained Sanchez.

"If by knocking him out you mean killing him..." Said Provenza.

"Exactly, it was just a dead or alive situation." Said Sanchez again.

"Well there was my theory about that woman having cold blood running through her veins." Cracked Flynn, making them all smile.

"Captain Raydor may have cold blood running through her veins, gentlemen, but she's kept her word and right now could very much die or survive, so I think we all owe her the respect she deserves for doing her job as an officer." Said Brenda, with Pope standing next to her. "And I will not accept a single joke about her in the time being." She added.

Everyone was shocked again, clearly the brunette had done something good to have Brenda behaving like that. However, their work had to be done and so they headed to the interview room but not the ones Pope loved so much, oh no, the ones Major Crimes came up with. Major Crimes against the new LAPD building and so far, Brenda's team was winning. Two long hours later, they were done with the first suspects they got and had to let them go as there was nothing they could arrest them for yet with a warning to stay in the city in case they needed to be reached in the future again.

As she was leaving the building, Brenda got a phone call from the hospital. After confirming that she was Sharon's _sister_, the nurse at the phone explained her the current situation: the brunette was out of surgery, the bullet had been removed but she was currently in coma and there was no way to say if and when she'd wake up, in the case she did. The news hit Brenda in an unexpected way, so much that she had to sit down in a bench and brought a hand to her mouth, trying not to gasp too loudly. She recovered quickly, or seemed so, as she asked if she could go over to visit the Captain even if she wouldn't be responsive. After a minute, as the nurse had been to check if it was okay, Brenda was granted permission for a quick visit.

Already in Cedars, Brenda walked straight to the information desk to know where was the Captain and one of the nurses walked with her to the room due to the restricted area so there wouldn't be a problem with anyone. Brenda was only allowed to stay for ten minutes but she could come back the following day, or better said, later that day if she pleased.

Walking into the room quietly, and closing the door behind her, Brenda approached the bed in which the Captain was laying in and pulled closer the chair she spotted across the room. The first minutes were silent, as she was observing the brunette's condition: wired up, cuts and scratches in her face, neck and arms, and she finally spotted a bit of the bandage covering the Captain's chest. At that moment there were so many things Brenda wanted to say but her voice failed her and she got in return quiet sobs. But even so, she tried to speak.

"Hey... I-I don't know if you can hear me... But I guess, I guess I need to tell you a few things..." Started Brenda and then took the brunette's hand, holding it a bit tight, as she continued her speech. "You're such a damn stubborn woman, Sharon... But so am I, we both know that..." A light smiled graced Brenda's face then, as she knew if the Captain was awake she'd agree with her. "I don't... I don't know why but you and Charlie get along so well, I can't really wrap my mind about it... And I admit I'm jealous, it took me weeks to... Well break her down and show her I'm not so bad, and there you go, in just a few hours you're like... Her favourite aunt!" She said as more tears run down her cheeks. "You'll have to teach me how to do that when you wake up... I mean it, you better wake up, Sharon. Who am... Who am I going to butt heads with now every once in a while if it's not you? Sure, Will's now driving me crazy because of the Chief of Police situation but it's not the same... In some way I think we have fun being at each other's throat and manage to do the job. I-I know it's a strange way to have fun but when we piss the other off we enjoy it... I guess we're not so different in the end."

And right then, Brenda felt like if her hand was held back. Was it her imagination or did it happen for real? As she looked from their hands to Sharon's face she felt it again, but it was so weak.

"Sharon?" She asked but got no response, not even that small feeling in her hand, it was gone.

Sighing, Brenda continued her speech. "I can't stay much more tonight, but... I'll be back later, and I'll bring Charlie with me. I'm sure she won't like to leave until she's sure you're awake. She feels so guilty about what happened... She's been crying for hours and blames herself for your condition. And... And I had no idea you didn't have family listed for this situations, to contact them but... I... Gosh this is so embarrassing but I lied a little around here so we'd be able to check on you... Let's hope you don't get too mad with your _sister_ when you wake up. And... I... I think you should stay with us until you recover completely. Don't even ask me why but... I think I owe you, a lot, you saved Charlie's life twice today and I don't feel it would be... Well, good, to leave you on your own..."

A knock on the door and a nurse walked in to tell Brenda she had to go, asking for just a minute more, the nurse left leaving Brenda alone again. It was time to say goodbye, at least for now.

"I... I have to go before they kick me out of here. Just... Just wake up, okay? I don't want to have to say _thank yew_ to a corpse, don't get me wrong but I just like saying those words to people alive." Giving a final squeeze to Sharon's hand, Brenda stood up and looked down at her for the last time. "Don't give up." She whispered and then walked out of the room.

* * *

Sharon didn't know where she was, which made her feel confused, and it was quite dark and that didnt't help her _'hi, I am lost, anyone out there?'_ situation. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the torches burning by the wall she decided to follow the path guided by them. At least she could see where she was going, kind of. She walked for too long, her legs were killing her, '_damned heels' _she thought, as she finally reached what seemed to be the end of the cave or wherever she was.

'_Wait a second here, a cave? A CAVE? What the hell am I doing in a cave?' _She thought as she stepped out, almost blinded by the bright, warm and sunny day now ahead of her. It was so different, this place was full of life. She could even hear a river in the near distance, and yet there was this familiar voice, far far away talking to her but she couldn't put a name or face to that voice. It stopped but then it was talking to her again; looking around she tried to find someone but she was still alone.

Taking off her shoes, she walked on the green grass towards the river and smiled as it was so clear that she could almost reflect herself on it. Sitting down, she pulled up her pants up to her knees and slowly, as the water was quite cold, placed her feet into the river.

"Gosh, this feels so good!" She exclaimed, relaxed, as she was started to feel like new.

Not knowing how much she spent there, Sharon decided it was time to stand up. Of course, there was no way to dry her feet but she didn't mind as she pulled down her pants to cover her legs fully again and she started to walk through the grass again. This time, not long after she started to walk again, the brunette couldn't believe her eyes. She was shortsighted, and she was wearing her glasses, but her eyes weren't decieving her.

As she run towards the people she saw, she wasn't alone anymore, and one of them run to her, a 16 year old girl with redish and green eyes who just looked like a mini version of Sharon herself.

"Eileen..." Whispered Sharon as she hugged the girl, tears forming in her eyes.

"Mom, I missed you so much." Said the teen, in a calm voice so much like her mother's.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Pulling back, Sharon wipped her tears and looked down at her daughter, smiling, the one she had missed for a long time. "How are you?"

"Good but now everything's better now that you're here."

"Speaking of, where am I? I was in some kind of cave and now here, it's... Strange."

"Yeah, dad said the same..." Said Eileen.

"Dad? Is your father here?" Asked Sharon.

"Yeah! And he's looking after Charlene."

Sharon's eyes widened at the mention of the name, her baby girl was there. "Take me to them, I want to see them, both of them."

Nodding, Eileen took her mother's hand and guided her through that mysterious place until they reached a house. Walking in, they went to the living room.

"Dad?" Asked Eileen and waited for her father.

Standing up from the couch, a redheaded man with piercing blue eyes turned around and looked at them smiling, as he was holding the baby.

"Shar..." He said, his smile grew wider.

"Karl..." She said, smiling, and walked to him.

Sharon hugged him carefully so that she wouldn't squish too much her little baby girl and then kissed him. She missed the feeling of his lips over her own, it just felt so good. Pulling back, she looked down at the baby and slowly took her in her arms.

"Hey Charlene, it's mommy. I'm here with you, sweetheart." Whispered Sharon and kissed the baby's temple.

Sitting down on the couch, the Raydor family was finally together again. After such a long time, they were a happy family again, Sharon was happy again. But still there was something she couldn't understand because that could only mean something but it couldn't be... Right?

"Karl..." She said and looked at her husband. "Where are we? What's going on?"

"Sharon, you know where we are. Deep down, you know it's true." He said calmly.

"No, no, no, no!" She almost yelled. "It can't be!"

"Why not, mom?" Asked Eileen.

"I don't know but... It just... It feels too soon." She tried to explain herself, but failed as Sharon didn't even know what she was talking about.

"It is soon for you to be here." Said the teen again. "But we missed you so much, we need you, mom."

Tears were filling her eyes again as she spoke. "I know sweetie, I miss the three of you every day ever since I lost you all. Sometimes I feel like I'm over it but I know I'm not, I haven't been able to be happy in a long time and..." She broke down crying and Karl took baby Charlene in his arms. "And I... I'm so unhappy and alone... I just fill my life and void with work..." Her voice was cracking.

"You should lay down and rest." Said Karl as he took her hand. "We can talk later." He then looked at their teenage daughter. "Take her upstairs."

Nodding, Eileen walked upstairs with her weeping mother and helped her to get in bed in her new room. Removing her jacket, Sharon laid down and looked at her daughter.

"Eileen?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes, mom?"

"Stay with me, I missed you so much to let you go so easily." She said, almost pleaded with her now weakened voice.

Smiling, Eileen nodded and got in bed next to her mother, who hugged her tightly.

"I love you, your dad and your baby sister. I love the three of you, and I don't want you to forget that, honey." Said Sharon, her voice still failing her.

"We know, mom, and we love you too." Said Eileen.

"Let's sleep now." Said Sharon and closed her eyes.

* * *

It was too early for Charlie's liking to get up, but her phone was ringing. It was a text. Sleepily, and with the worse headache he ever had, she reached for her cell and read the text. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. She reread the text a few times and the more she did the more unreal it seemed. She got up, leaving her phone in bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water. Returning she read the text again, out loud this time:

_If I didn't know how much you care for me, I'd think you're stalking me. I'll be fine, and tell my so called sister I'm not mad at her. Take care. _

_Sharon_


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie was a nervous wreck for the past twenty minutes, ever since she got that text. It didn't make sense, she didn't know how Sharon was doing and yet she got that text. She tried to call the brunette but she didn't pick up, same could be said about her aunt. At least she knew Brenda had gone to work, so she could only wait for her to come back home. The teen couldn't calm down so she spent the whole time walking around the house until Brenda arrived.

Brenda, who had stopped by a bakery store and so bought breakfast for her and her niece, was a little surprised when she got home. Leaving the bag in the kitchen's counter, she looked around for Charlie and found her in the couch, laying down with a cushion on her head. Sitting down, she carefully removed the cushion from her niece's face and smiled.

"Hey, having an early morning?" Asked Brenda.

"Why are you so smily?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh... Grumpy... I bought breakfast on my way home and... Being home just feels good." Said Brenda, at a loss for words as she didn't know what was wrong with her niece.

"Sharon texted me."

"What? That's... That's impossible!" Brenda exclaimed, it was just impossible, the woman was in coma so she couldn't just get her phone and text anyone, let alone Charlie.

Grabbing her phone, Charlie handed it to her aunt who read the text and to say she was shocked was the understamente of the month. Rushing for her purse, Brenda fished for her phone and compared the number she had for the Captain with the one in Charlie's phone. No doubt: it was Sharon's phone.

Walking back to the couch, Brenda sat down and returned her phone to Charlie.

"It's just impossible... Captain Raydor..."

"Sharon..." Said Charlie.

"Okay... Sharon couldn't have sent this, there's no way she couldn've done this but what she says about not being mad with me..." Brenda was still confused.

"What about not being mad with you?" The teen asked.

"I-I told her I hoped she wouldn't get mad with me for... Well, pretending to be sisters so at least someone could check on her..."

Rage now took over the teenager, standing up just like if someone had pulled her up. "You... Visited her and didn't bother to call me?"

"Charlie..."

"NO! I know her better than you, Aunt Brenda. She's there because of me, it's my fault..."

"Enough! Sharon did her job as an officer and that was protect a civilian, you, from getting killed in crossfire." Said Brenda, now standing up as well.

"You should've taken me with you when you visited her!"

"She's in coma! She looks pale, she's wired up, with cuts, cratches and bandages, you wouldn't have managed to make it properly, not in the state you are." Brenda was trying to calm down as she walked closer to her niece.

"She's in coma? Will... She'll wake up, right?"

"They don't know if or when she'll do it. But I know her well enough to know she'll wake up to rub in my face she kept her promise..."

"No, you do not know her. You have no idea what happened to her years ago..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Something... Something happened to her... It changed her, it made her who she is now..."

Brenda was more confused than before. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, Aunt Brenda, I promised I wouldn't."

Sighing, the blonde nodded in understanding. "That text... It was sent ten minutes after I left her room, and she was very well comatose unless she's a wonderful actress and decieved me and all the nurses into believing she's still in coma. And there was no phone in sight... And yet she seems to know what I told her. Some people say... You're able to listen to what people say when you're in coma, maybe... Maybe that's how she knows."

"But... The text... I don't get it... Could she have woken up, found her phone and as she saw all the times I've called her... Then she texted me not to worry me anymore?" Suggested Charlie.

"Could be... But we don't know if she's awake or not, maybe she's awake now but nobody knows. I told her we'd go later today to visit her. Yes, we."

After everything got calm again, both Brenda and Charlie had an easy breakfast, hardly exchanging words as both of them were tired and decided to sleep a few hours more before really starting their days. As she was laying wide awake in her bed, Charlie was thinking about the conversation that took place less than 24 hours ago in the restaurant, the conversation that told her more than she needed to know about Sharon Raydor and yet the reason why she understood why she was that way...

_Flashback, Restaurant._

"_Please, Sharon... I won't tell Aunt Brenda, I promise." Said Charlie, almost begging. "I feel like... Like whatever happened made you who you are now."_

_Looking around to be sure nobody was too close to hear what she was about to say, and trusting and believing the teen's promise, Sharon Raydor finally shared her story._

"_I got married quiet young, I was barely 22 when the ceremony took place, but I never regreted it. I was happy, in love, with a good job and everything was just perfect." She said and smiled. "A couple of years later, Karl, he was my husband, and I had our daughter, Eileen."_

"_That's a lovely name." Said Charlie, content Sharon was telling her about her past._

"_We named her after my grandmother." The Captain said and reached for her wallet, looking for photos and pulled out one of a redheaded girl, with fair skin and green eyes, and handed it to the teen._

"_Wow... She looks so much like you!" Said Charlie as she looked at the photo and handed it back._

"_She even sounded like me! There was no way to tell who was answering the phone. It was fun... Eileen was the perfect daughter: she was the best in her class, so bright and smart, polite, wonderful manners, played the piano and sung beautifully, never got in trouble, neither drunk or did drugs..."_

"_You must be very proud of her."_

_Sharon nodded, a smile still on her face. "My little pride and joy. And when we thought things couldn't get better? I was pregnant again, 15 years later this time, I was about 40. Another little girl for the Raydors. Karl and I couldn't believe it and Eileen was so excited to be a big sister and look after the baby and help out at home."_

"_What's her name?" Asked the teen._

_Letting out a sigh, Sharon answered. "Charlene."_

"_Uhg, I thought you knew I hate that, it's Charlie." She said and reached for her glass of water, taking a long sip._

"_I know that. Her name's Charlene." Explained Sharon and then took a sip of wine._

_As she heard the explanation, Charlie almost spat the water she was drinking. So she shared her named with Sharon's youngest kid? Was that why she was so sweet with her? _

"_So that's why you're like this with me? Do I remind you of her?" Asked Charlie._

"_No, you don't... But you're about know why..." Taking a deep breath, Sharon explained the last part of her story. "That pregnancy took place 18 years ago, as well as the... Incident that changed my life. A few weeks before that happened, I had been given my new rank, Lieutenant. Anyway, the day it all happened, it was Eileen's 16th birthday party and it was quite big. At the time, I was already eight months pregnant with Charlene and... Then everything... I lost everything. On the ride back home, we had an accident. It was very severe. Karl... He almost died right after the crash, there was nothing the paramedics could do for him. Eileen died in the hospital while she was undergoing surgery, she lost too much blood and her brain was swelling, there was no way to stop it. I was quite injured as well, spent a whole month in coma... As soon as I arrived to the hospital, I had a c-section so they could try to save Charlene but... She didn't survive the crash either. I... I obviously didn't know anything until I woke up." There it was, the story of her life, the worse experience of her life and Sharon was right there remembering it all, fighting hard to keep those tears in her eyes. "The... The driver of the other car was a... Police officer with too many drinks on him that night... The bastard only got paralyzed, and he was declared guilty in trial. Ever since I lost my family, all the ones I loved... I changed, it changed me completely... I used to be kind, sweet, nice, compassionate, understanding, forgiving... Everything I am no longer. Now I'm just this... Cold hearted bitch trying to find justice for those who get hurt whenever an officer goes too far." _

_Charlie was so... Sad, feeling sorry for the brunette, upset because how her world was turned upside down in such a quick moment... It was so unfair... She even wanted to hug the Captain, even if it wasn't the most appropiate thing at the moment, and yet she remained silent, still holding Sharon's hand._

"_So... To answer your question? You remind me more of Eileen, because she was the only one I met. You have the same age, well she had your age when she died, and I think you two would've gotten along if you had met back then." Sharon said and then excused herself to use the ladies room, the tears rebeled and were falling down her cheeks._

_Present time, Charlie's room_

As the memory filled her head, Charlie now sed the tears she kept in the restaurant. After she calmed down, she stormed around her room trying to find her laptop and when she did so, Charlie checked all the local newspapers, all accidents and deaths dated 18 years ago. She wanted to know if any of that reached the news and hell it did. She found several articles about it, including photos of how the cars looked after the crash and even a black and white photo of a young Sharon Raydor.

She did promise she wouldn't tell her aunt about it, but that, however, didn't mean she couldn't share whatever she found about it. So not thinking it twice, Charlie left her room and walked to her aunt's. Walking her up, the teen had to work hard to make Brenda focus.

"What's... What's all this, Charlie?" Asked a sleepy Brenda.

"This... This is what happened to her." She answered.

"Sharon? But this was..." Brenda reached for her glasses and checked the dates. "18 years ago..."

"I know, I know, just read them... Please."

Sighing, Brenda sat in her bed, her niece sitting next to her, and so started to read the articles... _Female officer involved in fatal car crash... A whole family almost wiped out after accident... Male officer found guilty in the Raydor case... Lt. Raydor still in coma after three weeks... Lt. Sharon Raydor, only survivor of her family, woke up after a month in coma... _Those were just a few titles of the articles Brenda read. All the photos, the news, and even seeing such a happy Sharon made it all mix, snap, crack and fit in the blonde's mind.

"Oh my... That poor woman... She lost all her family and became career driven." Said Brenda and then looked at Charlie. "This is what she told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah... She was so different... And... I think she is that way, how she used to be, with me."

"But... Why?"

"Somehow, I remind her of Eileen, her teenage daughter back then." Said Charlie and looked down.

"Oh sweetie... Don't be sad... I'm sure that somehow it makes her happy, no wonder she gets along with you so well..."

"But she barely knows me..."

"Oh trust me, if she had known the Charlie I knew last year? She would've fought to make you behave." Said Brenda, making her niece smile. "Now, get ready, we have a sister... And aunt to visit. Let's not make her think she'll be alone this time."

Smiling wider, Charlie closed her laptop and rushed to get ready, all while Brenda wondered how things would go from now on whenver Sharon woke up. One thing's for sure: nothing would be easy, it was always complicated to have a talk with the Captain and now more knowing about a past Brenda wasn't supposed to know.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks again to everyone reviewing here and in other places. Keeps me going with the story. At some point, probably when the fic is over, I'll do a little explanation of this story, a few hidden things nobody's got up to now and maybe something else. Anyway, here's the new chapter, though I'm not really pleased with it anyway.

* * *

A good half an hour later, they were in Brenda's car and driving to the hospital. It was a hot and sunny day in LA, again. Hotter than it should be for that time of the year, and although the air conditioning was working on Brenda's car, Charlie reached for a fan in her bag. As Brenda eyed her niece, something seemed out of place... The fan itself was the object out of place, as it was clear Charlie didn't really know how to use it.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Brenda.

"Where did I get what?" Charlie asked as reply.

"The fan."

"Oh... I... I borrowed... From... Sharon..."

"Charlie! Does she know you have it?" Asked Brenda, upset her niece was now half stealing.

"No but... I'll give it back to her when she wakes up. After we went to get my things from her car... Her purse was still there so I snagged the first thing I found to... Know I'll have something belonging to her... Hoping she'd be alright and so I could return it." Explained the teen.

"So you took it to have something to hold onto while you didn't know what was going on with her so that for some reason she'd have to be fine and then you'd go to her and give it back, and probably get yelled at for doing so?"

Nodding, Charlie tried to use the fan again, doing it properly this time as Brenda looked at her before looking back at the road and spoke again.

"I would've done the same, now don't break it or she'll get really upset. It seems old and expensive, and they're usually unique."

The rest of the drive was quiet, in a comfortable silence. By the time they arrived, Charlie was doing much better with the fan, and she had to be careful as she almost broke it once. Getting a furious glare from her aunt, the teen placed the fan back in her purse and walked with the blonde towards Sharon's room. They had a brief chat with one of the nurses and finally entered the room.

It was just like Brenda left it very early that morning, like nothing had been changed. At least, Sharon didn't look so pale anymore as another blood transfusion had been done earlier, as they were told by the nurse. Looking around, Brenda took another chair and placed it next to the bed, like she did in the morning, but on the other side so that her niece could be as close as she wanted. The teen, who had been looking around for Sharon's phone had a hard time, until she decided to check in a small closet, where she found the clothes the brunette wore, even her now bloody white blouse, and her purse. Taking the leather bag, she looked for the phone and when she found it, she checked for text messages and incoming calls. All the ones she had made after getting that text were still there, like if no one had bothered to check it out, as well as the text was still in the sent inbox.

So, if the phone had been away and the text was really sent from that phone, how did it happen? It was a mystery that no one but the Captain herself could explain, whenever she woke up, obviously.

A couple of hours passed and none of the Johnsons were able to say a word to the still comatose Sharon for as long as the other was in the room. Brenda was always quiet, talking about work and how they could work things out and try to get along, whereas Charlie was a fast talker, apologizing for the situation, even sedding a few tears, and in short saying that besides Aunt Brenda and Uncle Fritz, she was the only one who knew her and also could trust in her blindly. Each time they were talking, they never let go of Sharon's hand, no matter what they were saying, they did in a way to let her know they were honest and there with and for her when she woke up.

While Charlie was giving one of her emotional speeches, Brenda strmed into the room closely followed by an angry nurse. The teen had never seen her aunt so angry before, which made he hold tighter into Sharon's hand. And the nurse wasn't a happy camper either. They were arguing, well no, that was the understatement of the year, an epic scream match would be right label for what was going on. Now what were they fighting over? Brenda's bluff, she got caught and was doing anything she could to proof the nurse they were really related. Things started to get so bad, almost to a fist fight level, that was until certain someone with an almost whispering voice spoke...

"Excuuuuuuuseeeeee meeeeeeeeeee!"

Brenda and the nurse didn't hear that whisper, but Charlie did, looked up and was greeted by a pair of exhausted green eyes and her smile grew wide, not because of the tired look but because she could see those eyes again.

"Hey!" Yelled the teen. "She's awake!" She screamed again.

"Oh Charlie... You don't want to give... Your poor aunt a headache... Do you?" Asked Sharon, following the family game, and with her voice a little louder.

"I didn't mean to, Aunt Sharon... But Aunt Brenda was still yelling, I thought she may hear me.." Said the teen, trying hard not to laugh.

"See? We're family, I don't know why you'd think it's a lie." Said Brenda to the nurse and then looked at Sharon, shocked. "Oh my... You knew we're sisters but never told me? What kind of twisted big sister are you?" Brenda asked, pretending to be offended.

"I always need dad had another family, but it wasn't until you moved to LA when I found out I had a little sister. You never liked me, so why bother telling you we're half sisters?" Reasoned Sharon, all to make that nurse buy their act.

"Bu-but I grew up surrounded by boys, except mom, and... And..."

"I tried to find you all, but dad didn't want me to break his perfect family."

"Yup, that's grandpa! But we love him." Added Charlie.

The nurse looked at both adults and the teenager just like if something was missing, they looked nothing alike.

"I know we don't look alike... But that's because I look more like my mother." Said Sharon.

"But they have the same temper as grandpa. Leave them in a room alone and they're the typical sisters fighting about who goes first." Said Charlie and earned a double glare from her aunts. "See? Same reaction."

A few minutes later, the nurse left them alone but not until she could do a quick check on Sharon. As everything seemed normal so far, the nurse finally left and so the so called family was reunited. As it was getting awkward, Brenda returned to her chair and started to talk.

"You're not alone, you know? At least, not this time."

Confussion was written all over Sharon's face. "What are you talking about?"

"18 years ago... I... I know what happened." Brenda said quietly.

"Did you tell her?" Sharon's question was for Charlie, who only shook her head and looked down, her hand still holding the Captain's.

"Charlie was reading some articles and... Well then I took her laptop and read them myself. I couldn't take it out of her, I guess she didn't want to fail you. I only got a yes after I read them all and got my conclussion." Said Brenda.

Sharon then turned her head to look at Charlie. "Look at me." Obeying, the teen looked up and was greeted again by those green eyes. "So you were loyal to me because you felt guilty and like you can trust me, is that correct?"

Nodding, Charlie took her bag and pulled out the fan. "And because I borrowed it, until you were awake again. I needed to have something yours to believe you'll be fine and I'd be able to return it to you." Tears were filling her eyes and silently fell.

"Although you shouldn't have taken it without my permission..." She started as she reached with her free hand for the one Charlie held the fan with and took it on her own. "I want you to keep it."

"What?" Said Charie, unable to say anything else.

"I want you to keep it." Sharon repeated. "It is an old family gift, and it's always belonged to women in my family. My mother got it from her mother and so on, but it was only given to the eldest daughter. I was an only child so there wasn't drama about it. This should've been for Eileen but..."

Charlie cut her as she let the fan drop on Sharon's lap. "I-I can't take it. I'm sorry... I can't keep it."

"Yes, you can. If any of this had happened, if you didn't take it from my bag, I wouldn't be giving it to you." Said Sharon.

"Why?" Asked Charlie.

"You said you took it to have something mine so you'd have hope I'd be alright and so return it to me. Well... Now you have my permission to keep it, so whenever you go back to..." She looked at Brenda for help.

"Atlanta." Said the blonde.

Nodding, Sharon continued. "So when you go back to Atlanta, you'll have something mine, something you accidentally chose for another reason, to remember you have someone else who cares for you in LA."

"Bu-but this is from your family... It's been for generations..." The teen tried to reason.

"What family do I have left? You both know what happened to them, I don't have anyone to give this anymore. Or anyone at all for that matter." Sharon then closed her eyes and sighed.

"You do." Brenda said and took the Captain's hand on hers. "You have us, me and Charlie. And maybe Fritz if we explain him what's going on." Taking a deep breath she continued. "I know we fight a lot at work, but the way you've being around with Charlie... What you've done for her to keep her safe... Those are the things you do for family, you've been through so much and being along for such a long time and..." Brenda stopped as her stomach growled loudly, making Sharon smile.

"You two should get something to eat. I won't move from here, I'm still tired and a little nap won't hurt." Said the brunette.

"But a nap, not... Another coma." Said Charlie and then leaned down to hug Sharon, quickly and pulled back, taking the fan again and placed it on the nightstand.

"Just a nap, now you two just go. We'll talk again when you're back."

Freeing her hands, both aunt and niece left the room quietly, as a tired Sharon got comfortable in her bed. As she closed her eyes, she thought that maybe, it was time to move on and have someone in her life again, even if it was in the form of some kind of adopted family. Whatever happened next, she was only sure of one thing: another tragic event was about to change her life, but this time, she could have a real choice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/U. Thank you all for all the reviews and also your time. I know, I know, about time I update this fic! Thing is, first I wanted to give it a rest because it was going to burn out too soon and then I just got stuck and couldn't go on. But here it is, finally. Not the way I planned but I do like it. Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to someone now known as Little Miss Airlock, and all because we spent a while joking about airlocks, it cheered me up and gave me inspiration to write. Let's hope you enjoy this part!

* * *

Sharon woke up in that strange yet familiar room. Familiar, as she knew where she was, strange because she didn't know what she was doing there again.

'_Oh, great, I'm in coma again!' _She thought as she rolled out of bed, alone and she then wondered where did Eileen go. Reaching for her shoes, she put them on and then for her blazer, dressing it as well. She took her time looking around the bedroom and noticed how it was just like she and Karl once agreed to decorate it once both retired. Sighing at the nostalgic idea, Sharon made her way downstairs and wandered around the lower floor, and as she didn't find anyone she decided to go to the backyard. The view was lovely, probably stunning at night, and soon enough she found her husband standing next to the lake. Slowly, she made her way to the shore and wrapped an arm around his waist as she leaned her head ove his shoulder, standing next to him as close as she could.

"Welcome back." Karl said leaning over her, before he kissed the top of her head.

She smiled, closing her eyes and sighed contently. "Feels good to be back, even if I don't know why."

"You're only asleep, but somehow you now have this ability to spend time here with us."

"Good, I don't think I could through another of Charlie's heartbreaking moments." She confessed, her eyes still closed.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Reminds me of Eileen, I don't know why but..."

"They have the same age, and also share a devotion for you that is beyond words. Plus, share's her name with our Charlene."

Finally opening her eyes, Sharon looked up at her husband. "I think you're right, but... I don't think it's fair to treat her that way because I don't have any of them, nor you."

"Well, she seemed quite attached to you and didn't have any struggle refering to you as her aunt." Pointed out Karl, trying to make his wife understand there was nothing wrong with her approach.

"Wait, you know about that?"

"See, the good thing about being dead is we do not have time. Literally, so we can do a lot of things, spying on the living is one of the most popular sports."

Humming, Sharon raised an eyebrow as she looked at him. "Well now it makes sense why I always feel some strange presence every night and yet there's no one there."

"Blame Eileen, she visits you every night. I go at least once a week, but that little redhead... Is stubborn as her mother when she doesn't want to let go."

Both laughed, as they very well knew Sharon was very stubborn and when she set her mind on something, she wouldn't rest until she was done with it.

"You have to move on, Sharon." Karl was now all business.

"And what does that mean?"

"Let go of the past, try to find some happiness..."

"I'm not going to date anyone, let alone sleep around with whoever I meet on a blind date." She snapped yet then her tone softened. "I love you so much, Karl. I tried but I just can't, you're the only one for me and if I have to wait until I die to be with you again, then I'll wait."

"Although I'm honored, you still need to move on. Maybe not dating, but have someone in your life. A few friends, some one close to you you can trust, maybe... Take upon certain offer and become an extended family member of..."

"The Johnsons?" She finished for him. "I don't know... I fight, a lot, with Brenda. It's like, like..."

"If you both were sisters at work. Give it a chance, if it's not because you want to have someone, then do it for Charlie or for the sake of the LAPD. You well know you'll benefit of a better working relationship with the Chief."

Smiling, Sharon leaned closer to him and kissed him. "Sometimes I wonder what I did to have and deserve such a wonderful husband like you." She said, still close to him and finally, rested her head over his chest.

"I think kicking my ass playing poker made it happen." Karl said, jokingly yet being honest as that's how they met. "So, will you give it a try, at least?"

"I will, for you and the girls. But!" Sharon pulled back and locked her gaze with him. "I still want my visits, dreamland included."

"Someone's fesity."

"Don't you go that way with me, Karl Raydor." She said, in her usual pissy tone which everyone knew and understood as a bad sign. "I will kick your dead ass if I have to." As he laughed, Sharon got confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"You, I missed your 'better do what I say or else' mood."

"You're lucky you can get away with it." She said before leaning in for another kiss.

Unable to tell for how long they remained by the lake and unaware of prying eyes, they were finally snapped out of it by their eldest daughter.

"Hey you two, go and get a room!" She said loudly, laughing, as she walked towards them carrying her baby sister in her arms.

"What did I tell you about yelling, young lady?" Sharon asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry mom, I just couldn't help it. Are you mad?"

Smiling she stepped closer to her daughter, well both of them. "I've been too long without you to get mad for that. You've always been my pride and joy."

"Yeah, I know that but... You have to return."

"Return? Where?"

"The cave, you need to go back in order to keep this bond... You know, to spend time with us while you're asleep."

"When did you get so insightful and smart?" Sharon asked, surprised at her daughter's knowledge.

"I got you and dad as parents, pretty much explains it all."

They all smiled and talked, until they thought it was time for Sharon to return yet she made the walk back to the cave with Eileen. They had a lot to talk about and little time, even if wherever they were time didn't exist, so the more they spent together the better. Arriving at the entrance, they hugged and also cried as neither of them wanted to let go yet promised to be back soon. Sharon, in what they agreed to be dreamland, and Eileen in her nighty visits to check on her mother.

Taking a deep breath as she walked back into the cave, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she found herself in her hospital room. The dream was over, but it was so real... It had to be real, so much she knew what she had to do and was certain it was the right thing to do.

They may say she was insane, that it was post-traumatic stress or who knows what but she knew what happened while she was both in coma and asleep was true. She may need time to prove it, but she didn't care. Sharon never considered herself a religious woman, and still wasn't one, but at least she was now certain there was something else after life. She knew what was waiting for her and that made her no longer scared of death, which in return was a new strengh not only for her as a woman but also as officer: whoever gave the order to attack the police in such way was going to get caught, even if she gave her life for it or change all her principles to close the case because when Sharon Raydor set her mind on something, everyone and everything else could be damned because she had a goal to achieve. But in fact, if she was honest with herself she had two: the first was working ongoing the investigation and do all she could and more to help. The second, become a member of the Johnson family, even if it was as a surrogate aunt for Charlie or the sister Brenda never had, as if this tragedy had proved them something they should now understand and see they could be on the road for a long and strong friendship, and maybe a better working relationship but the later would have to wait because they would keep on butting heads all the time as much as outshining each other. After all, it's always nice to have some healthy competition at work to keep things rolling.


End file.
